


A Different Kind Of Treasure

by 1JettaPug



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2015)
Genre: Stuffed Toys, Toys, ponies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 12:52:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6285208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1JettaPug/pseuds/1JettaPug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Yes!” Kickback cheered, holding the box of toys closely to his chassis. Opening it up, he found a bunch of ponies inside, all came with outfits, except for the last one which was missing a leg. Well, I can always find a leg piece for it later, he thought. He was still happy with them and carefully put them into his collection bag.</p><p>He was about to get going before the sound of some mech clearing his intake startled him. Kickback whirled around only to have Saberhorn’s horn right in his face.</p><p>“Gaah!” he jumped back. “DON’T sneak up on people like that!”</p><p>Saberhorn laughed. “Still as jumpy as ever, ol’ chum.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind Of Treasure

It had taken days, almost a whole week, of nothing but sorting through garbage, but he’d finally scored big! He’d found what he’d been wanting ever since he’d arrived on Earth; a huge box of pony toys. Why anyone would throw such wonderful creations out? Whatever the reason, it simply provided Kickback the means of obtaining his much desired ponies.

“Yes!” Kickback cheered, holding the box of toys closely to his chassis. Opening it up, he found a bunch of ponies inside, all came with outfits, except for the last one which was missing a leg. Well, I can always find a leg piece for it later, he thought. He was still happy with them and carefully put them into his collection bag.

He was about to get going before the sound of some mech clearing his intake startled him. Kickback whirled around only to have Saberhorn’s horn right in his face.

“Gaah!” he jumped back. “DON’T sneak up on people like that!”

Saberhorn laughed. “Still as jumpy as ever, ol’ chum.”

“Grr, still annoying as ever with that stupid accent of yours.”

“No, I dare say that you quite admire my speech.” Saberhorn’s optics caught Kickback’s bag hanging from his shoulder. “And what do you have there, ol’ boy?”

“Nothin’ that concerns you,” Kickback said, protectively placing one servo over his bag.

“Aww, don’t be like that, Kicky. I’m simply curious.”

“Curious like a rabid Turbo-fox,” Kickback yelped as he jumped back as Saberhorn moved closer. “It’s nothin’ you need to see.” He growled at him.

Saberhorn raised a brow. “It this something that I don’t need to see, or is it something Glowstrike doesn’t need to see?”

“I- I, ah, I mean it’s nothin’ concerning defeating the Autobots… It’s just some Earth junk.” Kickback muttered, slightly admitting the truth of his find to him.

“Ah, so you’re collecting and now protecting Earth junk, yes?” Saberhorn shook his helm and tsked. “I must say, you need know by now that you can’t pull the cyber-sheeps whool armor over my optics, ol’ boy. You would never act like this over mere trinkets.”

Kickback’s optics lowered, and he kicked at a pile of garbage. “The other ‘Cons would make fun of me… They’d say I was the freak ‘Con who enjoyed Earth culture or something.”

“Hah, is that it now? You needn’t worry over such trivial matter. We’ve all got our tastes.” Saberhorn chuckled. “Trust me, you do not have the, um, unique organic obsession that some others have.”

Saberhorn stepped closer to him and motioned to his bag. “Now, come, come, we haven’t got all day. Show me what you’ve collected, ol’ boy.”

“Fine,” Kickback sighed. “But not a word of this gets out.”

“Cross my spark, Kicky.”

Kickback laid down his bad and opened it up. First there was a red pony that Kickback had had his optic on for a while now. The second had neither wings nor a horn, but had the brightest shade of yellow for its coat. Two others came out of the bag, twin ponies. One black and one white, both wearing sunhats with necklaces on. The last pony had a rainbow mane and a white body, and it also was the one that was missing a leg.

Kickback held up the red pony fondly. “I don’t have much of a collection yet… I mean, seein’ how I get them from this dump.”

“They’re quite small and fragile.” Saberhorn said as he held the yellow pony up.

“Yes,” Kickback said, reaching for the yellow pony. “And they’re not to be handled by other mechs.”

Saberhorn set the pony down in his servos. “I see. No touching your collection. Understandable, ol’ boy.”

“Mhm, thanks.” Kickback mumbled under his breath.

“What was that, Kicky? A thanks?” Saberhorn laughed. “My, my how far you’ve come in manners!”

“Stuff it,” Kickback growled, a faint blush crossing his features. “Just flutter off if you’re done here.”

“I dare say that I might stick with you, ol’ boy. Might even help you find more ponies.” Saberhorn said. “They are quite cute for Earth creatures.” 

“Alright, whatever,” Kickback begrudgingly agreed.

“After you, Kicky.” Saberhorn motioned to the junkyard before them. Kickback jumped down first and then Saberhorn, too, descended the piles of junk in search of more treasures and ponies.


End file.
